


Valentines day sucks.

by orphan_account



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mario (aka the least romantic person Angus has ever met) tries to make Angus like valentines day again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines day sucks.

“It’s really not funny,” Angus stared at Mario over the edge of his coffee cup. He gently swished the small amount of brown liquid around in the bottom of the paper cup. “You are the least romantic person I’ve ever met,” Angus told him. 

“So I’ve been told,” Mario said. “You would think if you were planning on making a romantic dinner for your girlfriend you’d at least make sure she’s not allergic to anything first.” 

“Food allergies don’t really come up in conversation,” Angus tipped his head back and poured the rest of the room-temperature coffee into his mouth. 

“What are you two talking about?” Christa stepped into the break room, her blonde hair bounced against her shoulders as she stepped towards the coffee maker to get her own caffeine fix.  

“That woman that came in in anaphylaxis... her girlfriend made her a romantic dinner for valentines day but didn’t know she was allergic to sesame seeds. Romeo over here think’s it’s funny.” 

“It’s a little bit funny,” Christa admitted. 

Angus shook his head at her response. “It was cute,” he said under his breath. 

“Trying to kill your date doesn’t exactly make for a good impression.” 

“She didn’t try to kill her,” Angus’ voice grew louder as he defended the woman he didn’t even really know. 

“Still -- “ Mario started to try and defend his stance, but before he could respond the door to the break room opened again. 

“We’ve got a food poisoning, ten victims so far,” Mike gestured towards the door and the residents stopped what they were doing immediately. Christa set her coffee cup down, and Angus tossed his in the garbage on his way out. 

The conversation was put on hold, by the patients needing their attention but it definitely wasn’t over.  

* * *

 

 “Poisoned valentines day cupcakes,” Mario started. “You see what I mean valentines day sucks.”

“Easy for you to say,” Angus replied. “You didn’t get stuck with the girl with the sex toys stuck inside her...”

“Toys?” Mario repeated. “Like multiple.”

Angus nodded. “She was a tiny bit drunk and her boyfriend thought one vibrating bullet would knock the other one out.” 

“I guess that beats the ED,” Mario said. 

“You got another one of those?” He was almost glad that his friend suffered almost as badly as he did. 

“I hate Viagra....” Yeah. Angus would have too if he were Mario. “Valentines day sucks.” 

“You really hate valentines day?” Angus asked. “I’m sure they ended pretty well for you in high school,” he teased. Valentines day always brought up the unpleasant memories of high school, when they’d deliver the stupid flowers and everyone in the room would get some except for Angus and he’d lay his head down on the desk and hope that time decided to tick by faster than normal so he could go home and forget how lonely he was without the constant reminders. 

“And college,” Mario winked at him from across the locker room. 

“Gross,” Angus shook his head at him. Although Mario hadn’t said it it was implied that he didn’t take those girls out on dates and make them his girlfriend. 

“What about you?” Mario asked. 

“What about me what?” Angus asked. He closed his locker and leaned back against it fully dressed now staring at Mario. 

“Valentines day,” Mario clarified. 

Angus shook his head. “It’s not my favorite holiday.” 

“You’ve never had a date on valentines day? Or maybe just a one night stand I don’t know what you’re into. No flowers...?” Mario said like he legitimately didn’t believe it. 

“No one’s ever sent me flowers,” Angus admitted. His gaze fell to his feet as he said it, like he was ashamed of what he had just admitted. 

“No one?” Mario asked. 

“That’s what I said isn’t it?” 

Mario nodded, he slammed his locker shut. “Have you ever seen that show Sex Sent me to the ER?” he picked up his bag and stepped towards the door. He leaned against the doorway. 

“No,” Angus said. “That sounds like some kind of weird porno.” 

“You should check it out,” Mario told him. 

“Thanks?” Angus questioned. “I will.” 

* * *

 

The next morning when Angus showed up to work Malaya was on his trail before he could even greet her. 

“Someone sent you flowers,” she said excitedly. 

“What?” Angus asked. They stepped towards the nurses station where there was a large vase full of roses sitting on the corner. 

“A delivery guy left them for you this morning,” the nurse said. 

“Whoever it was didn’t leave a tag on them,” Christa appeared from behind the flowers. 

“Thanks for the privacy guys,” Angus said. He picked the vase up and turned it around in his hands, looking for a tag or something identifiable despite the fact that he knew who they were from. 

He had just set them back down when Mario stepped up next to him. “There’s a girl with a pretty badly broken leg you want to help me out?” he asked. 

Angus nodded. “Sure.” 

As soon as they stepped away from the two girls who had apparently decided to take it into their own hands to find the sender of the flowers. Angus chuckled. 

“You really didn’t have to,” he said. 

“I know,” Mario said. “But they were on sale since it’s not valentines day anymore.” 

“Nice to know that you don’t think I’m good enough to pay full price for,” Angus said. But he was only half hurt by it. 

“Hey,” Mario protested. “Roses are expensive.”

“You’re right I wouldn’t pay the rates they charge for flowers on valentines day either,” Angus shrugged. “For the record though I’m not really a fan of flowers. I do like chocolate though.” 

Mario nodded, and his expression changed. "They're probably still selling it half priced," he told Angus. "You should go get some after work, before you come over we can share them later." 

"Oh," Angus said quizzically. "You're inviting me over?" he asked. 

Mario nodded. "You're not allergic to anything are you?" 

"Are you going to try and poison me?" Angus raised an eyebrow at him. 

"We already spend enough time in the E.R. we are not spending our first date here too." Mario said, and he might have said it a little too loudly because people were staring at them. 

"No," Angus said. "I'm not allergic to anything." 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little late for valentines day but I mean whatever right. This kind of sucks anyway but I wanted to get it out of my drafts so here you go.


End file.
